


Bonus: December 28th

by Cerdic519



Series: A Very Destiel Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cats, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a cat......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus: December 28th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inuhime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuhime/gifts).



> For Inuhime, in gratitude for all the kind words and encouragement.

December 28th

Because he was who he was, there were occasions when Dean Winchester got boners at, uh, inappropriate times. However, also because he was who he was, he had developed a whole set of mental images which could make Little Dean subside in record time. A diner menu with no pie. Sammy's socks after a hunt. And for extreme situations, Bobby in a speedo (yeah, Dean had seen that one for real, and triple euw!). 

Now there was an additional instant boner-deflator, one which he had zero control over. Muffin, aka the feline demonspawn.

Dean had hoped that Cas would come back from the rescue center with some cute kitten that would at least make up for the fact that the hunter would be dosed up on allergy medicine for the rest of his days. Nope, the Winchester Luck™ had reset to zilch! Cas had picked a semi-feral tom whose tail had been half bitten-off in a fight, because Belinda (the girl at the center, whom Dean now officially hated!) had said they were probably gonna have to put him down as no-one wanted him. And after twenty-four hours with the flea-bitten fur ball, Dean listed himself among those people! In fact, he was top of the damned list!

Hell, the next time they had to hunt some supernatural creature, they should just take the irritating moggy along and set that onto it. Muffin seemed to hate the world in general and Dean in particular. And to make things worse, the demonspawn was all cuteness and light whenever Cas was around, mostly (Dean suspected) because that usually meant food. As soon as the angel went off somewhere, it would turn its baleful gaze on Dean, who would not flinch. 

Much.

+~+~+

Cas was nesting.

Typically from Dean's point of view, the angel held the belief that he and the hunter should not get horizontal until the nest was ready. That didn't mean however that there weren't certain enjoyable other things available instead, and Dean had been quite proud of himself when, on Boxing Day, he had made Cas utter an almost inhuman wail as he had jerked his mate off just seconds after the angel had got back in from a walk. Doing it whilst he was still wearing that old trench-coat should have been odd, but it was definitely something Dean would be doing again. And soon.

Except that the very next day, they had got Mr. Shed-A-Lot. Who, in one of those weird examples of transference without which Dean could have done very well, had somehow taken cock-blocking lessons from one Sam Winchester. Because every time the hunter even thought about starting something with Cas, he would look up into a pair of orange eyes almost daring him to try. And although Dean had somewhere less than no shame, doing it whilst being watched by That Damned Cat – no way!

“The nest should be ready in a few days”, Cas reassured him. “I have ensured that it is secure against all manner of creatures.”

“Including cats?” Dean asked hopefully.

Cas smiled at him.

“Why, Dean Winchester”, he growled, and Little Dean was already moving skyward. “Anyone would think you were looking forward to being deflowered by an angel.”

Dean watched that perfect butt as the angel left the room, and only slowly did the significance of those words permeate his sex-addled brain.

“Hey!” he yelled. “Who says I...?”

Cas had vanished. And the cat was still staring at him. Fuck it!

Inside his head, he heard Cas think, yes, Dean, I will. Soon!

Dean whimpered.


End file.
